Fletta
Fletta Overview Fletta is a form of magical energy in which the game revolves around. You can accumulate fletta points (or FP) by killing monsters or players within your level range. More to come... 'Quicker accumulation of fletta:' You can accumulate fletta quicker by soloing mobs or applying a cash shop item such as the Platinum Fletta Booster. AOE classes such as mages and spearmen can farm these fletta points generally quicker. 'Fletta Weapons' Benefit: Fletta weapons are powerful weapons which posses a higher chance of fletta critical damage output, compared to ordinary weapons. Fletta weapons upgrade and adapts to the wielders Level and Class.The greatest advantage of having a fletta weapon is that it upgrades 4 levels prior to the next tier. (Ex: Next tier weapon is available at Lv61, with a fletta weapon you can benefit of a Lv61 weapon at Lv57) This gives you a massive edge over other players. Fletta Attribute Fletta attributes are specific perks which last the lifetime of a character. Each character can only develop one Elemental Fletta (Air, Fire, Earth, Wood or Water) and Yin or Yang, each one containing a maximum of 6 stages. It is possible to change the chosen Fletta Attributes with specific items such as the Fletta Reset or the Fletta Attribute Conversion. Air: Increase attack speed. *Stage/Level 1 - Increase attack speed by 9% *Stage/Level 2 - Increase attack speed by 12% *Stage/Level 3- Increase attack speed by 15% * Stage/Level 4 - Increase attack speed by 18% * Stage/Level 5 - Increase attack speed by 21% *Stage/Level 6 - Increase attack speed by 24% Fire: Increase physical attack power. *Stage/Level 1 - Increase attack power by 9 * Stage/Level 2 - Increase attack power by 16 *Stage/Level 3 - Increase attack power by 23 *Stage/Level 4 - Increase attack power by 30 *Stage/Level 5 - Increase attack power by 37 *Stage/Level 6 - Increase attack power by 44 Wood: Increase magical attack power. *Stage/Level 1 - Increase magical attack power by 14 * Stage/Level 2 - Increase magical attack power by 24 *Stage/Level 3 - Increase magical attack power by 35 *Stage/Level 4 - Increase magical attack power by 45 *Stage/Level 5 - Increase magical attack power by 56 *Stage/Level 6 - Increase magical attack power by 66 Earth: Increase physical and magical defense. *Stage/Level 1 - Increase physical defense by 43 and magical defense by 9 *Stage/Level 2 - Increase physical defense by 77 and magical defense by 16 * Stage/Level 3 - Increase physical defense by 110 and magical defense by 23 *Stage/Level 4 - Increase physical defense by 144 and magical defense by 30 *Stage/Level 5 - Increase physical defense by 178 and magical defense by 37 *Stage/Level 6 - Increase physical defense by 221 and magical defense by 44 Water: Increases movement speed and critical chance. *Stage/Level 1 - Increase movement speed by 4% and critical change 2% *Stage/Level 2 - Increase movement speed by 6% and critical change 2.5% *Stage/Level 3 - Increase movement speed by 8% and critical change 3% *Stage/Level 4 - Increase movement speed by 10% and critical change 3.5% *Stage/Level 5 - Increase movement speed by 12% and critical change 4% *Stage/Level 6 - Increase movement speed by 14% and critical change 4.5% Yin: Increses MP recovery when out of combat. *Stage/Level 1 - Increase MP regeneration by 1 *Stage/Level 2 - Increase MP regeneration by 3 *Stage/Level 3 - Increase MP regeneration by 4 *Stage/Level 4 - Increase MP regeneration by 6 *Stage/Level 5 - Increase MP regeneration by 8 *Stage/Level 6 - Increase MP regeneration by 10 Yang: Increase HP recovery when out of combat. *Stage/Level 1 - Increase HP regeneration by 1 *Stage/Level 2 - Increase HP regeneration by 4 *Stage/Level 3 - Increase HP regeneration by 6 *Stage/Level 4 - Increase HP regeneration by 9 *Stage/Level 5 - Increase HP regeneration by 11 *Stage/Level 6 - Increase HP regeneration by 14 When chosen Elemental Fletta reaches Stage 6, the character not only receives its passive effects, but it will also add a special offensive Fletta effect randomly triggered when attacking. Each elemental has a unique Fletta effect. When both the Elemental and the Yin or Yang attributes reach Stage 6, the character receives a new ability and keeps both passive effects given by the chosen attributes. As such, the final Fletta effects can be split into two different groups: Offensive and Defensive effects. Offensive: Air/Yin - major damage boost dealt to a target, randomly triggered by normal attacks. Fire/Yin - medium damage boost and -10 HP damage over time for 5 seconds, randomly triggered by normal attacks and skills. Wood/Yin - minor damage boost, HP drain and -100% movement speed on the target for 3 seconds, randomly triggered by normal attacks and skills. Earth/Yin - minor damage boost and 1.3 second stun on the target, randomly triggered by normal attacks. Water/Yin - minor damage boost, MP drain and -25% attack speed on the target for 5 seconds, randomly triggered by normal attacks and skills. Defensive: Air/Yang ''- minor physical defense and defense rating boost for 30 seconds on self, triggered when getting hit, healed or buffed. ''Fire/Yang - medium physical defense boost for 30 seconds on self, triggered when getting hit, healed or buffed. Wood/Yang - medium physical defense boost and +5 hp regen each second for 30 seconds on self, triggered when getting hit, healed or buffed. Earth/Yang ''- major physical defense boost, triggered when getting hit, healed or buffed. ''Water/Yang - minor physical defense boost and immunity to negative effects for 30 seconds on self, triggered when getting hit, healed or buffed. Fletta Gem Fletta Gems can be used for crafting powerful weapons and armor. For more information, see Fletta Gem. Fletta Blessing Players can level up more quickly if they save their Fletta Points. For more information, see Fletta Blessing. Fletta Skill Combination Buffs Strategically selecting how to use your Fletta can give you an advantage in combat. For more information, see Fletta Skill Combinations. Category:Fletta Category:Guides Category:Fletta